tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lott
Lott is an Altmer mage, who is introduced in World of Ruin as a sufferer of amnesia and appears to be delusional. He first encounters Nepht and Mikasa, when they enter his home at Fort Farragut, where he welcomes them warmly. He travels with them, for a time before he abducted by the Doctor that he has been fleeing from for years. He later learns that he is a sleeper agent, who has been brainwashed to awaken and attack the enemies of the Empire. Biography Little is known of Lott's life before Legend of Nirn but apparently, he had a husband. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Lott is first seen in Fort Farragut, where he encounters Mikasa and Nepht. Nepht manages to lock herself in a cupboard and begins to scream bloody murder, prompting the Altmer to burst in and save her. Mikasa assumes that he has attacked her, so she bursts in after him, somewhat troubled by the fact that he offers them both tea. The Altmer informs them that the fort has been abandoned for some time, he offers to take the budding adventurers to a more interesting location, a mine, just east of the fort. When he takes them there, they encounter and manage to slay an ogre. The two of them take him back to Cheydinhal and Nepht offers to let him stay for the night. During the siege of Cheydinhal, Lott has to think fast on his feet and comes up with an effective lie to protect himself and Nepht from the anti mage witch hunt. He is later kidnapped by Dr Elsinian and returned to the Imperial Prison, in the Imperial City. He is tortured for several weeks before his hidden skills and powers are unlocked and he is able to unleash them on the guards. He breaks free and attacks Dr Elsinian in his room, who tells him about his life before all of this and tries to answer his questions about his condition. The Altmer doesn't get the chance to exact revenge on the 'good Doctor' as he is interrupted by guards, forcing him to flee. Lott isn't seen again until part XI, when he is revealed to be the right hand man of Sigard, the leader of the Shadows of Tyranil. He takes this role after the original Chimer leader is casted out, due to her incompetence. Sigard sends Lott to intercept the Empress, Mikasa, not knowing about their history. To the Altmer's surprise, she is delighted to see him and he shows some sentiment as he begans to share a little about his past. Lott then helps Mikasa and Ferrin Spell-True invade Kragenmoor, providing tactical advice and five Shadow-Agents. He immediately shows that he is somewhat wary of Ferrin, which is the first time that we see him act negatively towards anybody. Personality Lott is a very kind man, who is sometimes too trusting of strangers who seem 'nice.' He never says anything bad about anybody and is very charitable. After joining the Shadows of Tyranil, he seems to be a little darker. He says that if Ferrin was an agent, then he would definitely have his mouth stitched together. Appearances The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XV Trivia *Lott has the least appearances of any main character. *Lott was named after Lot from the bible. *Lott is the first homosexual main character in Legend of Nirn. Category:Altmer Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages